


The Art Of Texting

by PearlsBreakToo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU-highschool, Accidental Cuddling, Awesome Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Music, Mutual Pining, Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Popular!Dream, Screen names, Secret Identity, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Texting, Unrequited Love, is it though - Freeform, not too bad, please someone beta read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsBreakToo/pseuds/PearlsBreakToo
Summary: George was an average student, he has okay grades and some close friends. But he also has the biggest crush on Mr. Popular, Clay. Now Clay, unlike George, is interesting. The only interesting thing about George was that he still had a slight accent from when he moved to Florida 3 years ago from the UK. Clay was the stereotypical popular guy, have girls crawling at his feet, captain of the football team, and the token straight. To their knowledge, they have never had an actual conversation besides Clay's snarky comments and small hellos in the hallways. George has liked him for years, it's going to kill him one day at least that's what his friends tell him. They are probably right but there is nothing he can do about it, believe him, he's tried.(Or where Dream and George have been online friends for years, and don't know it.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 34
Kudos: 212





	1. How was the first week?

**Author's Note:**

> My linktree:  
> https://linktr.ee/PearlsBreak
> 
> See the end for more notes. ;D

George was an average student, he has okay grades and some close friends. But he also has the biggest crush on Mr. Popular, Clay. Now Clay, unlike George, is interesting. The only interesting thing about George was that he still had a slight accent from when he moved to Florida 3 years ago from the UK. Clay was the stereotypical popular guy, have girls crawling at his feet, captain of the football team, and the token straight. To their knowledge, they have never had an actual conversation besides Clay's snarky comments and small hellos in the hallways. George has liked him for years, it's going to kill him one day at least that's what his friends tell him. They are probably right but there is nothing he can do about it, believe him, he's tried. 

During this time of year where everyone has just finished their first week of school is when George had always felt more refreshed. Because he had yet to fall behind on any work from school and everything is just starting to pick up the pace. This year was going to be good, he had all the classes he wanted and a few he shared with his friends and Clay. George was pretty good at keeping up his work ethic for how much time he spent on the internet. The first week of school had finished, and George was walking home, he wasn't lucky enough to live super close to the school but enough that it was a reasonable walking distance. He had received a notification from discord, Dream had sent a message. 

Dream was George's best friend, give or take, they had never called or seen each other's faces, even so, they had been friends for four years. George's real-life friends had known about Dream. This was not a vice versa situation. They were still best friends, they just kept the details of their personal lives private. When they had first met they had referred to the other as their full handles. It was weird but now they simply call each other “Dream” and “George”. 

**Dream:** How was the first week of school?

George had read the message and smiled. Dream made the walks home from school more enjoyable, he told that to Dream once so he made a point to always message George right when he got out of school.

**Georgenotfound:** It was interesting, I have all the classes that I had wanted and a few classes with friends and the guy I like

Dream had been the first person that George had come out to, he was understanding and confused about his own sexuality, it was nice to have a person he could trust and relate to. 

**Dream:** oh 

Dream had always acted strange when Clay was mentioned, George never really knew why. But George decided best to not text Dream for the rest of the day. 

When George got home he did his homework for the weekend so he wouldn’t be stressed about it later. Once he was done with all his homework he had hopped on his computer and worked on some coding for a plug-in he and Dream had been working on. After working for about an hour he had decided to go to bed he was tired and was getting bored. It was around one AM when he texted Dream to see if he was awake, soon after a small green dot had signaled that he was.

**Georgenotfound:** Hey! Are you still awake? How was school for you?

**Dream:** I am. It was nice, wish you were there with me, would have made things so much more fun.

Dream was a flirt, he was always flirting with someone, if that someone always happened to be George. Dream had been doing this for months, and more and more recently. You would think that George would have got used to it by now. But he still turns red and takes a deep breath. 

**Georgenotfound:** stop it.

**Dream:** aww You're blushing

It might have been a random guess but he definitely wasn’t wrong.

**Dream:** Hey, maybe we could work on that plugin over the weekend if you’re free?

**Georgenotfound:** Yea, I was meaning to ask you that. 

**Dream:** Perfect, well goodnight. Love you

**Georgenotfound:** Gn love you

Dream had fallen asleep that night at his desk, George didn’t know that, but he was the reason, he was always the reason.

\-----------------------------

By the time the sun was bright enough and high enough to wake Clay up it was around 10:30. Clay usually slept in on the weekends but he had unintentionally changed that when he forgot to close his curtains last night waiting for George to text him, he had fallen asleep in his chair. By the time George did text him he was so tired he didn’t bother to make more conversation than what George had asked. 

Clay had stretched but it was like stretching a piece of hard candy and he had cracked into a million pieces. Sleeping in his chair was worse than forgetting to close the curtains. Clay had eaten a bowl of cereal before he had made his way back to his room, not before a million questions by his parents asking why he was up so early and what time he had fallen asleep. He had sat down in his chair and messaged George. Meeting up was a topic that George had brought up once and Dream had not responded in a good way, so he never brought it up again, Dream had wanted to bring it up again since it had been more than a year since George had brought it up but he could never bring himself to it. 

**Dream:** Minecraft? We could play and then work on that plugin

**Georgenotfound:** yea sure you normally aren’t up this early. Sleep well?

Clay knew that if he lied George would somehow know, he always does. You would swear that he was watching or was magic. Clay had always found that interesting in him. He was a mystery, or just really confusing. So he told the simple truth, even though he knew he would be scolded for something so minor.

**Dream:** I fell asleep by accident last night and forgot to close my curtains.

**Georgenotfound:** Does that mean you fell asleep in your chair last night too?

**Georgenotfound:** I told you that you need to be more cautious, which can really do its damage to your body.

**Dream:** I know

Clay didn’t like when he made George upset, he always felt like he had failed. But he did like it when he thought about George caring about him enough to scold him. Or the thought of George getting all red when he got angry. He had never seen his face but he had always liked to imagine. 

\-----------------------------

They had been playing while Clay had got a text from Nick, his real-life friend. Nick was the cool kid, the one that everyone wanted to be friends with. He was always breaking rules, was mainly friends with the popular kids but is constantly making new friends, and very outgoing, a teacher's nightmare.

**Nick:** Wanna hang out this weekend? Family is out of town and house to myself

**Clay:** Yea, I'll get ready now see you in an hour or so

**Nick:** Cool

Clay really didn’t want to say goodbye to George but he was getting bored just sitting there and coding. But once he had said goodbye to him he had started to pack for the weekend at Nicks, he packed all the regular clothes and such, but he also grabbed his laptop and shoved it in his bag as well. It wasn't’ that long of a drive to Nicks at all, he could have walked there if he really wanted to but where's the comfort in that?

Clay hadn’t bothered to knock. He knew the door would be unlocked and he also knew that Nick wouldn't give less of a shit. When Clay walked into the house Nick was nowhere in sight, but he had heard him yelling at someone. He ran upstairs to find Nick playing CSGO with some online friends, Nick hadn’t noticed him. Nick didn’t know that he was there. Nick was zoned in on his game. Clay crept up behind Nick and then all at once screamed and wrapped his arms around his neck. Nick screamed and his legs straightened, pulling the power cord to the computer out and pushing the chair back, making fall to the ground. Nick was practically pissing his pants, Clay on the other hand was practically pissing his pants for a different reason. 

“HAHA, you should have seen your face!” Clay was wheezing his words barely audible. He wanted to see Nick's face because he knew it was a mix of still being scared and angry towards him. 

Nick was not amused by this little prank whatsoever, “That's literally so not funny, you could have broken my computer. What if you actually killed me?” 

Clay still couldn’t stop wheezing, “It's your fault you left the door unlocked, you also didn’t hear me enter. I'm sorry that you had made the perfect setup for this.” He was calmer now but still bursting out every other four seconds. 

“That's okay,” Nick smiled, a small smug look melted across his face, “We’re having a house party tonight anyway, I’ll get you back.” Don’t get me wrong Clay liked parties, he was Mr. Popular after all. Clay just didn’t like Nick's parties and that might sound mean because they are best friends but Nick invites too many people, doesn’t have a limit on how much alcohol you bring and or drink, never has rules, and always tries to hook up Clay with some random girl. Maybe in your eyes, it's nice for Nick to do such a thing but the girls Nick picks are always toxic and conservative. Pick me, girls.

“Well, then I will be in a locked room, while you get drunk,” Clay said matter of fact. Standing from his collapsed state on Nick's bed. 

Nick had also begun to stand and Clay gave him his hand, “You’re no fun.”

They had both started heading for the door to head downstairs now that Clay was here but they had both stopped in their tracks when Clay had received a message and notification had gone off. Clay had pulled out his phone and looked down to see who it was.

**Georgenotfound:** What are you doing right now? I need a solid excuse to not go to this get together that my friends want me to go to. 

Clay read it and smiled, not the fact that he wanted to use him as an excuse but simply because it was George. 

“Who is always texting you. Is it multiple people or just one? Come on I want to know!” Nick had tried to reach for the phone but Clay had pushed him away. Was he joking or does he actually not want Nick to know.

Nick still pushed, “I have known you for years and your the only notifications that you have on is that one and mine. They are obviously important.”

Nick was right but Clay still didn’t tell anyone about George, he doesn’t know why really. Nick would get along with George perfectly, maybe that’s why he doesn’t introduce them. “Just a friend that I work on coding with. Nobody too special.”, It wasn’t exactly all a lie, some of it was true. George was really a friend that he worked on coding with, that’s how they met actually, over a coding project on discord. 

“Well I would like to know-” Nick started to push even further, but Clay had shot him a look to not mention it anymore, at least not right now.

Clay originally liked to think the house party joke was an actual joke, he should have known from the start that it wasn’t. 


	2. Do you play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes are at the end! :D

There wasn’t anything to set up, any tiding was just for show and was most likely to get ruined later. Nick's house was usually pretty clean, his mom liked cleaning, she was a busy body and always needed something to do. Clay had pulled out the large bags of chips and the couple of cases of alcohol that Nick had been storing. Clay didn’t drink much, the last time he did he almost doxxed himself to George. Nick had already started drinking, he had cracked open a beer at 5 in the afternoon. It was just for the buzz though, a little something before he really starts. Once everything was set in place they sat on their phones until the first few people showed up in one group.

Clay had opened the door to around 10 people a mix of his friend group and Karls. Karl was kind of a nerd, but he was fun. The only reason that he and his friends were invited was because that the party's at Nicks. And Nick has some obsession with him. Clay had never really felt the need to ask. He had turned around to make an announcement as to who was here but Nick saw and was already jumping off the back of the couch to get to the door faster. 

“KARL!” Nick yelled like a child in a candy store. He was glad he could make it, obviously. 

Karl and everyone else had stepped inside, Karl significantly redder than the others. Nick opened his mouth to speak, “I should probably introduce my friends. This is Clay, my best friend, a partner in crime, these people are,” he pointed to the smaller group, “ Niki, Luke, Wilbur, Daryll, and Alex.” Niki smiled and gave a small wave to the group.

“Well, this is my gang, Floris, Connor, Jack, Cara, Zak, Sam, and George.” Karl smiled and pointed to each person that he had named. Clay felt bad for the only two girls there so far. There would be more people soon but now it was slightly strange. He had also taken note of George, who seemed to be talking to Sam. His name has caused his ears to spike up, but the thought easily went away. 

“Is this everyone that will be here?”George had asked Nick, he seemed content with that there were only a small number of people here. Sam had given him a deadpan look, they clearly had explained how many people would be present and George clearly hadn’t listened to a single word.

“No, there will be people coming. I just told you guys too early.” Nick popped its bubble before it was even finished forming. 

It was a nice first meeting, Karl and Nick had headed to the kitchen, Daryll, Zak, and Sam were still talking by the door. Niki, Wilbur, Alex, and Cara were standing by the couch in another group of their own. Luke, Floris, Connor, and Jack had headed into the kitchen following Karl and Nick. George had sat on the couch, but stood quickly when Clay passed to make his way upstairs, “Excuse me? Where is the bathroom?”

“Oh. It's upstairs, I will take you there, I was going upstairs anyway.”

Clay had led him upstairs and pointed to the bathroom door, he warned him that you would have to hold the button on the top in order for it to flush all the way, so don’t panic. Once George had entered the bathroom Clay headed to the guest room where his things were so that he could plug in his phone. He looked at his screen to look at the percentage before plugging it in. But his eyes were drawn to a text from George.

**Georgenotfound:** Sometimes I hate my friends

**Dream** : I will fight them for making Gogy upset >:(

**Georgenotfound:** Never call me that again… ever

**Dream:** Gogy Gogy Gogy Gogy Gogy Gogy Gogy Gogy Gogy

**Georgenotfound:** >:,(

**Dream:** Don’t lie you’re blushing

**Georgenotfound:** I hate you too

**Dream:** No I'm sry gogy I will never do it again

**Georgenotfound:** I think I hear something

**Georgenotfound:** It's probably nothing

**Dream:** NOOOOOOOOO

The conversation was short but it had made him smile, he was laughing not hard but enough to make his cheeks red. He thought about George getting upset and flustered at the same time, all red with whatever face he had. 

Clay had plugged in his phone and was heading back as he stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom he saw George leaving the bathroom all red. They made eye contact for a brief second before George had hurried down the stairs and went back to the party. Clay had followed him shortly after.

When George had reached the main floor he had realized that he must have been up there for a while, there was twice the amount of people before. Feeling slightly overwhelmed he made his way down a hall to escape the crowd and an open room caught his eye. A small room that had some chairs and guitars that hung from the wall. George loved guitars so he had walked into the room and had headed for the guitars. He stared at the guitars when a voice came from behind him.

“Do you play?” Clay had stood leaning in the doorway. Did he follow George or was he just passing by? Either way, he was here now. 

He had been caught off guard, “Oh, Yeah.” Clay had walked in and sat in a chair, he looked at George and opened his arm towards the guitar as if inviting him to something.

“Well, go on. Play something. You said that you play, I’m sure Nick won’t mind.” George had picked a guitar and took it from its place on the wall. The song he knew the best was Online Love by Conan Gray. Dream had told him to learn it, he did, so that’s what he played. He strummed the guitar to test it and it was tuned nicely. He nervously sat next to Clay and began.

“You only pass through my city

Every once in a million seconds on a broken clock

Yet we talk like we're living

Only miles, only minutes from another

Just around the block

As I stare at my screen

Shining blue and green

All alone in a coffee shop

I can't help but imagine

What maybe could've happened

If you weren't just an online love.”

He finished and looked at Clay who seemed to have been staring at him as well deep in thought. They stayed like that for a moment.

“George?” Another more familiar voice had entered the room, Cara walked through the doorway. Clay and George stood when they heard her speak, “Sam wants you in the living room.” Her voice was always so cheery. 

“Okay thanks,” and with that George had passed Cara and headed to find Sam in the large living room. Cara had continued to walk until she stood in front of Clay, “And for you, don’t talk to him or lead him on like that. Ever again.”

“What do you mean, I don’t even li- oh.” Clay knew what she meant it took a second to figure out but he eventually understood. 

Some blonde haired bimbo bitch came running in, “CLAY! I have been looking everywhere for you, we’re playing spin the bottle and we are getting hot people to play. You coming?” Clay nodded and let the girl grab his arm and lead him to the living room, if you didn’t know them you could have sworn that they were dating. Soon Cara had headed to the room as well following everyone else. 

“Clay goes first! It’s just the rules,” someone had shouted just loud enough to be heard over the music and crowd. So he did and the bottled had landed on some really pretty girl anyone would love to be in either of their positions. She had stood and started to climb on top of his lap. Before she started kissing him, George had started walking over to Nick and Karl.

“Hey I have sort of a headache, do you have a guest room I could rest in for a short while?” Karl had given George a look but he paid no mind. 

“Yeah, upstairs. Just look, one mine, and the other has Clays stuff there should be one that's clean.” George said a small and simple thanks and headed upstairs to the room. When Nick had looked back at Clay he was making out with a girl but suddenly pulled away and pushed her off. He got up and walked off. That wasn’t like Clay, so Nick had followed him.

Nick had found him in the music room, guitars hung from the wall except one that was placed next to the chair. “Someone must have been playing.” He used it as a shitty starter for small talk. 

“I asked George to play something,” Clay had sat down in the chair he was in moments prior. And Nick shot him a confused look.

“You hate-”, Nick started before Clay interrupted.

“No, I hate that I can’t play,” Clay said trying to cover up that he was lying straight through his teeth.

“No. You hate the guitar.” Best friends can always see through each other's lies. “You hate the guitar because you got one as a gift from someone, someone who you still have yet to tell me about. And whoever it was broke your heart.” Clay could only stare. “Whoever it was you’re still hopelessly hung upon.” Clay got angry at this.

“What are you talking about?” He stood and towered over Nick. He stood as well.

“What do I mean? I mean that you are in love with whoever you are always talking to, whoever gave you that guitar, and whoever the fuck broke your heart. The one person you refuse to talk to me about.” Nick turned and left the room. Clay was left alone. Nick had already reached the kitchen where Karl and Cara had gone after the spin the bottle group had disbanded. 

Clay had entered the kitchen and made a B-line towards Nick, “Come on,” Nick must have had a look of confusion on his face, “you want to know who they are. Come on I’ll tell you all about him.” That last part had caught Nick off guard. Hesitantly Nick had followed Clay upstairs and into the room that all his stuff was in.

Clay had picked up his charging phone and handed it to Nick, “Open it, go to discord.” He walked to the desk where his laptop was and opened it. “Here too.” Nick had set his phone down and read through the chat messages.

“How long have you known,” he took a pause to read the name, “Georgenotfound?” He turned to look at Clay then turned around and continued to read the chat messages. 

“Years, four around five. We met over a coding project on some server, before you ask there is no correlation with Karls George. He’s my best friend, well, ya know,”

“So why didn’t you tell me about him?”

“Because I know that you two would get along great, too great.”

“So, you didn’t introduce us because of your own jealousy?”

“Yeah, basically”

Nick threw his head back and let out a laugh, “That’s rich!” He might have needed a minute to take it all in but when he did he was glad Clay told him. It might have been slightly forced but in the end, he did choose to tell Nick. “Now let’s go, I want to get this cleaned before morning.” Clay gave Nick a disgusted look and they both headed downstairs. When Nick had reached the bottom of the stairs he yelled something about leaving because the cops were on their way, they weren’t but he had never seen a large group of people disperse so quickly. The only people who waited and left in a timely fashion were Karl and his friends as well as Nick and Clays friend group. Karl was just leaving when he said,

“Holy Honk, George is still upstairs! I’m going to go get him,” Karl dead in the direction of the stairs.

“If he’s sleeping you can just leave him here, I’ll make sure he gets home safe.” Nick let out a soft smile and watched Karl walk up the stairs. 

Karl had walked into the room it was darker than the rest of the house but that should be a given. “George? Are you awake?” Karl came to the conclusion that he was sleeping and headed back down, “He’s sleeping” He said in a whisper-like voice from the middle of the stairs. Nick gave him a slight smile and a nod. Karl and Nick were saying their goodbyes when Clay had started cleaning. He had picked up all the leftover cups when he heard a loud “Goodbye Clay!” from Karl. So Clay walked the two seconds to the living room to tell him to have a good night. And then Karl was gone.

“You fucking massive simp” Clay had let out a wheeze. And Nick ignored him like he was a snotty 13-year-old girl. 

“Clean, Mr. I’m in love with a random guy from the internet.” He was too snarky with that comeback. But they laughed both the comments off and cleaned what they could. The house had been pretty clean for the large number of people that were there surprisingly.

They finished cleaning at around 3 AM. They were both very tired and went upstairs to get ready. Nick had probably changed into some random pajama set, he was a wildcard. Clay on the other had changed out of his shirt and jeans into some grey sweatpants. He slept shirtless. He went to the bathroom to piss and on his way back he walked past the room George was in, he stood in the doorway watching his chest rise and fall with his breath. Yes, it was very creepy Clay had realized that too and questions why he even did it in the first place. He made it back to his room and crawled into bed and fell asleep not before texting George. (the internet one of course)

**Dream:** Goodnight my sweetest sugar plum

He didn't respond until the second that his eyes shut.

**Georgenotfound:** You woke me up. Why would you do that? 

**Dream:** I'm sorry :(

**Georgenotfound:** it's okay. Goodnight <3

**Dream:** :) <3

They fell asleep at the same time, under the same stars, and unknowingly under the same roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is done! :D  
> ~ Please feedback is welcome!


	3. Eyes are up here, Georgie.

George wasn’t the first to wake up but he wasn’t the last. The sun shone through the window, it wasn’t so direct that it woke him up to it just made his eyes hurt more.

**Georgenotfound:** fun fact- I hate mornings

**Dream:** it is 11, you’re normally up earlier

**Georgenotfound:** Please do not call out my laziness. I am not okay with it

**Dream:** oh come on now

(HE SAID THE LINE)

George sat up in the bed and put his phone in his pocket. He stretched before smelling something really good. Breakfast. Karl may have left him here all along but damn whoever was cooking was damn good at it. He really didn’t think twice about how or why Karl or the rest of the friends left him there; he just really wanted breakfast. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen at his own pace. Give the man a break he just woke up. The smell only got stronger as he got closer to the kitchen. The kitchen was beautiful in the morning, it was a completely different room. Then George's eyes fell to Clay. Clay who had no shirt and was cooking, Clay. George let out some small unholy noise, that startled Clay making him turn around. He was beautiful, his arm was across his chest as if he was scratching his collar bone. He was like a model, a beautiful not gay, and a totally straight model. But yet George couldn’t help but take it all in. George was staring, eyes wide and face heated.

“Eyes are up here, Georgie.” Clay was staring back at him wondering if he was ever going to stop looking. George stuttered and he softly apologized even though he continued to watch him lean on the island separating them. His elbows hanging off the edge of it and his dark blonde hair falling in front of his face.

“Um, Is Nick awake?” George steered the conversation away from the last comment that he made trying his best to save himself from the embarrassment. 

Clay stood up and turned around to continue cooking breakfast, “No, he would never wake up if someone didn’t forcefully do it.” He turned off the stove except for the one that was cooking eggs. “Speaking of which, do you think that you could go wake him up?”

“Yeah sure,”

He made his way upstairs and right before he got to Nick's room Dream had sent a text.

**Dream:** hey… i told my friend about you

**Georgenotfound:** Wait really? That's cool, maybe we could play with us sometime. On another note, I just embarrassed myself in front of HIM

George didn’t have to say anything more and Dream knew who it was.

**Dream:** Good :)

**Georgenotfound:** this is bullying,

**Dream:** You're just so easy

George knocked on Nick's closed-door before walking in and calling Nick's name. He still didn’t move, so George shook him, still no movement. He shook him harder and called his name. 

“Aggressive much?” he saw George, “Oh, George sorry.”

“Clay is making breakfast” George has never seen someone adjust and run so fast after just waking up.

He followed him downstairs, not as fast but enough to be only a couple of seconds behind him. The plates were already made sitting on the island, three plates sitting in front of the chairs, Nick in the one on the far right. George took a seat in the middle. Clay wasn’t currently in the room, but he soon came in. Nick gave him a questioning look and Clay gave him one back that told him to not question. He sat down in the only open seat, the one next to George. George didn’t want to think too much about it. 

“Oh, George you’re probably confused on why you’re still here,” Nick said still with a mouth full of food. George finished his bite before he started.

“Yea, I’m assuming that I must have fallen asleep last night, sorry.” George looked down in a sort of embarrassment before Clay nudged him and smiled at him.

Nick took another bite of food, “Don’t be, I told Karl that if you were sleeping he could just leave you here so that he didn’t have to wake you up and take you home when it was already so late out. It’s just safer.” It's not that he was rude with talking with food in his mouth it's just that Clay's cooking was actually really good. 

“Thanks for caring, but how am I going to get home? I don’t have a car.” He turned to Nick and then Clay, giving them both a look asking which one of them was going to be the one to take him home.

“Clay can drive you home if that's okay. I have to stay here and finish cleaning before my parents come home.” George turned to Clay for his input, but he had this look on his face as if was remembering something. He seemed startled, this information was definitely sprung on him too.

“I don’t know if I can, but if I do you can’t tell Cara that I did this, Okay?” Clays face expressed some kind of concern, George couldn’t pinpoint in and by the look of Nick's neither could he. Georges only thought was that she might have said something to him, he didn’t like her Cara was gay. George's mind was racing.

“I won’t, but you could tell me why I can't?” His head tilted like he was a small dog. Clay's eyes went wide and he seemed to choke on his food, he was the only one still eating. George got out of his seat following Nick to the sink to rinse off his plate. Nick sat back down at the island. George made himself comfortable and sat on the counter. 

“She's just protective over you and she's unsure about me, being new to the group, Nick too. She's just careful about what people are joining her family and are near her friends. She’s just too caring.” Nice save Clay, technically he wasn't lying she did care. But she cared about the fact that she doesn’t want to see George more heartbroken than he already is. And everyone knows that Clay is a naturally flirty person when it comes to his friends. Clay finished his food and took it to the sink. Nick went on his phone to presumably text Karl and tell him that George woke up and was getting driven home by Clay. Clay rinsed off his plate and turned to face George, “You look really peaceful when you sleep. What do you dream about?” His eyes went wide after he realized what he said. George's eyes went wide too and his face turned a bright red. “Not in a creepy way, but there really is no normal non-creepy to explain what I said.” Clay wheezed and a large smile on his face, laughing so hard that his face was beginning to redden as well. George sat there, just looking at him, focusing on each individual freckle, his eyelashes, and his smile lines. He even kept staring when Clay wiped his tears and opened his eyes, his comment wasn’t even that funny, just the whole situation was awkward enough for him to burst into laughter and wheezing. George watched his green eyes open a redness surrounding them. It was like a movie, a beautifully acted out silent film. 

Nick on the other hand had texted Karl to tell him that everything was fine and well and that George had a ride home. It was like babysitting a child, but Nick just wanted all the more reasons to text Karl without seeming clingy.

**Nick:** Hey! We fed the large child and he has a ride home so if you were worrying there is no need to now.

**Karl:** Thanks! I couldn’t take him today even if I wanted to, I'm exhausted. But really thanks for taking the large child home. 

**Nick:** It’s not me, it's Clay, thank him.

**Karl:** WHAT THE HONK!

**Nick:** Is that not okay?

**Karl:** I mean it's fine if Georgie can handle it

**Nick:** What does that even mean?

**Karl:** oh. oh well don’t say anything but George has liked Clay for a while and we all tell him it's never going to work but he never listens

**Nick:** OH, that explains so much

**Karl:** don't say anything please GEORGE WOULD KILL ME ttyl

How in the honk do you leave a conversation off at that. You can’t tell someone that and just dip. Nick turned to see Clay and George but they were in their own endless world. George was staring at Clay who was wheezing so hard at something that Nick couldn’t even imagine. “Clay you should probably get your stuff ready so you can leave and I can finish cleaning before my parents get home.” Nick had told Clay when their little moment was over. Clay ran upstairs and did not acknowledge that moment at all. George was simply another friend. Nick knew that just as much as Clay but he didn’t have the heart to tell Karl. That would really be a nail in the coffin. Nick and George sat on their phones doing whatever interested them the most. And for Nick it was Instagram, for George it was Dream.

**Georgenotfound:** Have you ever been in love?

**Dream:** Yes actually, don't ask about it though, it's rough.

**Georgenotfound:** oh sorry, well how was your morning?

**Dream:** good but confusing

**Dream:** [Tangerine - Glass Animals]

Dream sent him a song, something that they do quite often, usually the typical fashion was that George was supposed to send one back. But George didn’t have a song that he could send, so he thought. And still couldn't think of one to send. Is there a song that he has had on repeat in his head for days? Yes, but that song was for Clay. Maybe it was okay, just this once. To keep the tradition.

**Georgenotfound:** [Lonesome town - Ricky Nelson]

Clay opened safari and googled the song followed by ‘lyrics’ they loaded and he read through them.

“You can buy a dream or two

To last you all through the years

And the only price you pay

Is a heart full of tears”

“Fuck.” Clay let out in a sigh another song about that prick. He has George in the palm of his hands and he is letting him slip through his fingers. If that was Clay he would never let that chance go. Clay thought about how one person can hurt someone so much but they still can’t let go. He put his laptop in his backpack and looked out the window, it was a nice day, a good day, a  _ new _ day. He threw on a hoodie and headed back downstairs as if nothing had happened. “Ready George?” Clay gave him a smile cringing at his name. George nodded and put his phone in his pocket, whatever was on it must have left him on edge, because he had a wondering look on his face when he put it away. They were leaving when they both turned and waved to Nick, saying their ‘goodbyes and thank yous. Clay walked to the passenger's seat of the car and opened the door for George and when he entered he let out a clear, “Good?” George agreed and Clay shut it. He climbed into the driver's side and started the car and pulled out of Nick's driveway. “I just realized that I have no clue where you live and I'm just going straight.” he let out a chuckle and turned to George as if to ask where he lived.

“I live closer to the school, by the Sunoco” George looked straight ahead, not only to make sure that Clay is going the right way but to save himself for the future embarrassment of being caught staring again. They passed the school and George took it as the perfect way to make some sort of small talk.

“What's it like being popular?” He turned to face Clay the best he could, being in a car and all. 

“Popular? Well, I wouldn’t- well, it's stressful. Someone always expects something out of you, you’re held to the standards, these stereotypes. When you’re my kind of popular, people want you, want to be you, but they only want the good parts. Fuck the mental baggage and shit.” His eyes not wandering from the road, he was dead serious. This definitely wasn’t one of those moments in movies when he turns and asks himself why he was telling you this. Clay just wanted people to know what it's like, want him for him, not for being Mr. Popular. 

“I'm not popular, but I understand what you are saying. You’re only human after all. You have feelings and opinions too.” George kept looking, but this time he wasn’t focused on his features but instead on what he said. He was sharing something with him. And That was special all in itself. “Oh we're here,” George looked up and saw his own home and pointed Clay in the direction of the certain driveway. “Thank you for giving me a ride, I would pay you for gas but I have no money on me right now. I owe you though.” George got out of the car but peaked his head back in when Clay opened his mouth and began to speak at, last second.

“Thanks for listening and stop, you don’t owe me it was Nick's idea for me to do this, if anyone it's him that owes me.” Clay smiled and said goodbye as he watched George walk up to his door. George turned and waved and gave him a smile, a second goodbye. A final queue for Clay to reverse and begin to pull out of the driveway. He watched as George struggled to open the door. It was locked. Clay laughed and stopped reversing only to pull back into the driveway. He watched as George pounded on the large white door with a glass window in the center. He watched as he pulled out his phone to call someone, most likely his parents or someone that could be in the house. “Hey! Get back in, it's painfully clear nobody's home. Come on.” Clay hung his arm at the window and waved as George turned surprised to see that he had still been sitting in the driveway. Then someone answered the phone just as George sat back down in the car.

“Are you home?” He looked embarrassed and mad. His tone was passive-aggressive. Someone had answered but he clearly didn’t want that answer. “What do you mean work?” again the same person with a reply that he didn’t seem too happy with. “Well, when are you going to be home?” Whoever was on the phone must not have picked up on the fact that every answer they gave seemed to piss off George even more. This one was like the final canon in a sinking ship. “Goodbye, see you later, maybe?” A longer pause than the others, “Okay, talk to you later.” The person on the other end finally ended the call. Clay gave George a look asking to tell him what was happening, “Well my mother is covering for some people at work today and won’t be home until late, and now I have no way of getting in the house.” George was annoyed but it was funny, so Clay wheezed. 

“You’re such a dumbass! Why don't you have your own key?” Clay barely managed to get out a coherent sentence without wheezing and dragging out the words.

“I do, it’s just I was in a rush when Karl came to pick me up that I forgot it inside the house.” George was speaking fast trying to save his own ass, but only digging himself deeper in the hole. So Clay only laughed harder, which made George laugh. So, they sat there just wheezing out strings of words trying to make some sort of sense but nothing really did. 

“You don’t mind if we go to my house do you?” Clay extended him to rest behind Georges's headrest and he looked over his shoulder as he pulled out not really waiting for George to answer. He already knew the answer; it didn’t really matter anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!  
> ~Please I would love feedback :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Clay had technically known each other for years, but talking in real life? They had only been friends for a matter of fewer than two days. But they got along so well, you would never have been able to tell that they were barely even friends. It was weird if you thought about it, two people who were practically strangers doing what best friends would do. Give or take they are best friends online but they don’t know that. Or maybe they do, somewhere deep, deep down inside of them. Introduced only yesterday, they sat in a car making their way to Clay's house, where they would sit in his room, and who knows what they would do. The car was hot, maybe it was the outside weather or the fact that George was nervous and was going to be in Clay’s house. Apparently, Clay’s house was nice, George had barely noticed that Clay had turned off the car because he was too busy studying the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end! (:

George and Clay had technically known each other for years, but talking in real life? They had only been friends for a matter of fewer than two days. But they got along so well, you would never have been able to tell that they were barely even friends. It was weird if you thought about it, two people who were practically strangers doing what best friends would do. Give or take they are best friends online but they don’t know that. Or maybe they do, somewhere deep, deep down inside of them. Introduced only yesterday, they sat in a car making their way to Clay's house, where they would sit in his room, and who knows what they would do. The car was hot, maybe it was the outside weather or the fact that George was nervous and was going to be in Clay’s house. Apparently, Clay’s house was nice, George had barely noticed that Clay had turned off the car because he was too busy studying the house. 

“My sister might be home, if she asked invasive questions just ignore her and follow me.” Clay stated this as if he was explaining a secret mission that George had to complete. “My parents shouldn’t be home, because their cars aren’t here. But if they get home and you’re still here you might want to say hello. They get judgmental about stuff like that.” Clay laughed but it was more of a nervous one than a response to a funny joke. “Basically I am trying to say, don’t listen to anything they say, and be nice.” That part was serious, and for just hanging out it was a lot to follow. But George nodded and agreed there was too much to process to give a verbal response. Clay was the first to get out of the car crossing to the passenger side and opening the door for George to get out.

“What a gentleman.” George got out of the car and followed Clay to the door and inside the house. It was somehow even better inside than it was on the outside. A long hallway led to a kitchen to the left, a living room to the right, and a large staircase in the center leading to the second story. A younger girl sat on the couch on her phone, seeming unbothered by the rest of the world. 

“Hey! I’m home and I have a guest, so please don’t bother me.” Clay learned through the doorway that faced into the living room. The girl who was unbothered before perked up and ran to Clay but quickly faced George.

“Clay never brings people home the only people he ever talks about is Nick and--” She seemed so innocent but was about to say something that Clay clearly did not want him to know because he covered her mouth and pushed her aside and started his way to his room. She seemed offended that he did that and gave him a look. But once again her interest changed from Clay to George in a matter of seconds. “So who even are you? Are you ya know his...ya know?” her face was interrogating him questioning his every move.

“Come on. I told you to ignore her.” Clay waited for George to make it to the point on the stairs where he was and continued walking as if his sister was still sitting on the couch. At the top of the stairs, there was a corridor that leads to a balcony and several doors lined the way. They passed the first door and Clay had pointed and said that it was a guest bedroom. The second door across was his parent’s room. Then it was his sisters on the same side as the first door had been, hung on the door was a sign that warned you to knock before entering. The next was his, on the same side as his sisters. The last door used to be the old guest room, but they had to move it to the smaller one, for no good reason, Clay made sure to add that. Clay opened his door and made a large gesture to signal that George should enter first. “Well, this is my room.” Clay followed him and shut the door. The subtle locking noise of the door made Georges’s stomach drop and spin. Clay's room was nice, not what you would expect from Mr. Popular but the kid he bullied. His bed sat in a corner, on a box spring and metal framing, LEDs were lighting the ceilings, his closet was closed but everything must be in there because there was nothing else. There was a Tv mounted on the wall across from his bed. Facing the door was a pc setup, he had two monitors and a gaming chair, next to it sat a guitar that was covered in stickers. It looked old, but it also looked like it was barely used. George looked at the stickers, he edged closer to get a better look, “Before you ask, I can’t play. I am literally shit. But you can play if you want.” Clay took a seat in his hair without explaining anything. George sat on the bed still quiet. “Ya know Georgie, you’ve seen so much of me, literally and metaphorically. Tell me about you and that pretty little face.”

George looked shocked and flustered but Clay was right, so picked up the guitar and sat back down, bringing his legs and feet on the bed and leaning his back against the wall. He started playing a slower and more quiet song, “I have always been quiet, but I did move to America a few years back and gained friends who cared and were good at bringing me out of my shell. They weren’t the first people I came out to, but they were the only ones to accept me. Well except- I have this one friend, knew I was well when I first met him so I don’t really count him. Anyways, I have been playing the guitar since I was young, I’m not as good as others but I’m good enough to relax with it. I’m an introvert, I play games too. I’m colorblind, so sometimes I have trouble. With color-based things.” He stopped talking but he kept playing the music. Clay stood and moved to the bed, he took a picture of George sitting on his bed with the guitar, then sat down next to George. 

“I’m going to send this to Karl.” Clay showed George the picture and laughed. He turned to George who looked like he was going to start talking again but stopped himself. “Come on, there has to be something more about you.” Clay officially took his seat next to George on the bed. His shoulder was so close to Georges that a small lean would connect them. Clay turned to George like a light bulb had turned on above his head, “We can play twenty questions. You ask one, then I ask the next until we ask twenty total.” Clay pulled out his phone, not giving George time to answer. “I can go first, Um. When did you know you were gay?” Clay looked up from his phone. 

George was shocked but he set down the guitar and started, “Um, back in England, I had this friend and we went to a birthday party one day, we were younger. But we played the classic spin the bottle and when I spun it ended on this beautiful girl, everyone had a crush on her. I kissed her and felt nothing but we continued playing, and the next round happened to land on my friend. Someone had dared us to continue so we did. And when I kissed him, a shock went up through my spine, fireworks as the movies would call it. For you, are you single or taken?” George put his head back, his head against the wall, and his neck sticking out. 

“I feel like I should have expected this. A lot of people want to know if I am taken,” he copied George's movements and winked, “They must not be able to handle my sexy ass charm. I am luckily not taken, but I do like someone. And you, what is your favorite song?” He faced the ceiling once more.

“Mr. Loverman, by Ricky Montgomery. I really like the vibe it gives off. I want to ask you the same, what's your favorite song?” George started humming the chorus, as he shut his eyes and imagined himself and Clay in an open field. His attention was pulled away from his fantasy by Clay's answer.

“I have a lot of favorite songs, but one that I couldn’t live without would probably be……….” the last word dragged out in thought as he went through all the songs George has ever sent to him. A pause from the noise, “Loving is easy, by Orange Rex County. Someone I care about showed it to me.” Clay pulled out his phone as if it had been going off nonstop, eager and full of excitement. Someone clearly important was on the other side of the screen, George had noticed Clay did that a lot, check his phone. But George did that too. Clay put his phone down again and thought before sitting up with peak interest, “Favorite book or book series? There is really only one answer to this.” 

“Easy. Harry Potter. It's the best, not my opinion, just facts. There is no need for me to elaborate.” George said with a smile the whole time. That was definitely the easiest question that he had to answer. His answer was not the one that Clay was looking for though. Clay sat up directly from his relaxed position with a fake offended gasp. Clay sat there taking in the words that George had just said. 

“I cannot believe you just said that. Screw twenty questions, you need to read Percy Jackson. Because that is the best book series. Not,” Clay took a second pause to prepare a horrible British accent, “HARR-AYE POTT-AH!” He started to wheeze at his own joke and the horribly disgusting look on Georges’s face as Clay finished that last sentence. George started laughing at the fake accent and the fact that Clay’s laugh was extremely contagious. Clay got off the bed to express his opinion more, “It’s about the greek gods and their children. Not to mention mental illness. Beautifully combined into a masterpiece.” He talked with his hands and finished it with a dramatic chef’s kiss. George sat up, now with his feet hanging off the edge and he gripped the edge of the bed. He was laughing way too hard to argue with him. 

Clay made his way in front of George, he stood practically between his legs. The sudden change in mood caused George to open his eyes and slowly stop laughing to calm down. His eyes followed the torso in front of him up to meet Clays eyes, his face was red from laughing, he was smiling. And you could still see his freckles through the redness on his face, George's eyes met his, and Clay's hand lifted to the side of George's face, his hand cupped and held his jaw. They stayed like that not moving and just staring one waiting for the other to make the next move, not knowing if it's anything but this. 

Clay quickly moved his hand away and sat back down in his chair. “Have you ever listened to the song Creep? It’s by Radiohead? I really like it, I heard it again at the party and it's been stuck in my head.” Clay turned in his chair and typed something into the computer. Both of them pretended like nothing had happened. He did some clicking and the opening notes to the song started playing. 

“I can’t say that I have. It sounds pretty nice. Can you text me the title?” George smiled and Clay nodded. George opened his contacts so that Clay could add his number. George handed Clay his phone and Clay took it and typed in the digits. He named the contact “Hot Stuff <3” and handed the phone back to George. Despite the awkward moment that the two shared Clay was still the flirty bastard he always is. He took the phone back and let out a small laugh at the fact that he named himself. George's phone went off and he looked at the notification, from Clay.

**Hot Stuff <3:** Creep - Radiohead

The good part of the song blasted through the speakers of his computer. Clay started singing along with lyrics and George sat and listened, watching Clay enjoy the song.

“But I'm a creep

I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doin' here?

I don't belong here”

A knock at the door can be heard, “Hey! Clay? You might want to come out, with your friend, mom and dad are home.” then her footsteps were heard walking back to her room. Clay stood fast, and made his way to the door, unlocked and opened it. He stood in the doorway and turned to signal for George to follow. A stern and worried look was given to George and then he followed him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! The next chapter won't take as long, I promise! Please leave comments and thoughts!   
> xoxo  
> :3


	5. You let him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both headed down the corridor and down the stairs and were met with a woman with her arms crossed and a taller man stood behind her. It was painfully obvious that Clay's parents were upset. But they still continued until they were right in front of them. George felt his heart drop and he internally cringed that he was nervous about this. The woman's face turned into a passive-aggressive smile doing her best to try and act friendly. The man behind her was still standing there; he still hadn't moved, even as they were standing right in front of him. He was just watching menacingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that I would get this out earlier than I just didn't.  
> I'm sorry! I will try to get chapter 6 out in a week or less.  
> :D

They both headed down the corridor and down the stairs and were met with a woman with her arms crossed and a taller man stood behind her. It was painfully obvious that Clay's parents were upset. But they still continued until they were right in front of them. George felt his heart drop and he internally cringed that he was nervous about this. The woman's face turned into a passive-aggressive smile doing her best to try and act friendly. The man behind her was still standing there; he still hadn't moved, even as they were standing right in front of him. He was just watching menacingly. 

Clay’s mother began to smile with an extended hand, “Hello! Clay never brings anyone home unless it's Nick. It’s,” she took a pause and George took her hand and shook it, “nice to have someone else over. What's your name? Do you play football, I have never seen you at a game?” Something was off about her but George couldn’t place it. 

He gave her a look that was unreadable, “I don’t play, but I watch. And my name is George.” He kept it short not only because he didn’t want to ramble and drag out the conversation but because he was too nervous to say anything else to her. His expression went from trying to be nice to what looked like an angry shocked expression. Someone can’t be that angry that he doesn’t play football right?

“You’re the one that,” it wasn’t Clay's mother speaking this time but instead his father. He had finally stepped up and continued to get closer to George, but whatever thought that he had was not going to be finished because Clay seemed eager to correct him.

“No! Different people! He goes to my school and I have known him for a couple of days, I met him through Nick.” Clay's parents were now looking at him, and the tension seemed to arise in the room. It was broken when Clay's father announced that he was going to get the groceries from the car. Clay turned away from his mother, “We can go back upstairs now George” Clay went to step away before his mother had taken a deep breath to speak.

“Clay darling, please I want to talk with you. Then you can help your father. George may you leave.” She phrased it as a statement instead of a question. She sounded stern but soft at the same time. George began to feel nervous and headed up the stairs. She turned to Clay, “Is he well, you know?” She let the last sound linger, dragging the word out waiting for Clay to answer. 

Clays eyes widened, “No,” he lied right through his teeth, “he’s not.” he was still caught off guard by her question, even if he did expect it. “Not everyone that I know that isn’t a girl or on the football team is gay.” He finished with a slight tone of anger rising in his voice. 

Clays parents were safe to say homophobic. They had found out that Clay was queer about two years ago when they came home late one night from a dinner, where Clay was supposed to be at a friends (he was at a party) and had entered the home to a drunk Clay making out with some random guy that must have taken him home. He was grounded and scolded, just the usual ‘That's a sin’, ‘That's weird’, and ‘Not normal’. They told him to never tell anyone, be ashamed of himself and mostly he did. Only his sister and Nick knew, and well Georgenotfound of course. Ever since then they don’t let anyone over, unless it's Nick, a girl or they’re straight. 

“Well, either way. I feel weird about him, don’t bring him around again. Okay Darling it's just that your sister doesn’t need this. Now go help your father with the groceries.” She said that as if she didn’t hear Clay say that he wasn’t gay. Again, he was lying but she didn’t know that. 

Clay didn't see George when he looked at the stairs, “Well he’s spending the night, and I am giving him a ride to school in the morning.” His mother gave him a shocked look, he didn’t mean to say that. It was never mentioned prior, he just wanted his mother to shut up about not having him around. Clay turned around and headed outside to help his father with bringing the bags of groceries in the car, not giving his mother time to respond.

At the top of the stairs just far enough that you can’t see downstairs, George was nervously walking back to Clay’s room when he was stopped by Clay's sister. “They hate you, don’t they?”, she tilted her head with eagerness and curiosity. George was taken aback by her question and general presence. 

“What?” George had a questioning look on his face, he didn’t have to answer any more of the question before she began to talk about her parents and how much they apparently hate him.

She stepped closer to him, “There's no way they don’t hate you, you look like a twink. You have to be gay.” She talked with her hands and was overdramatic.

“Well I am gay, WAIT WHAT?” He stared at her with the most confused look that he had ever given to anyone. Did his crush’s little sister just call him a twink? Yes, she did, and if Nick were there, he would have high-fived her. He was shocked too, especially as Clay came up behind him and groaned at him.

“Keep walking, please don’t listen to her. She doesn’t know anything”, Clay pushes George to his room and only stops to turn around and walk back to his sisters. He stands in her doorway and she is tidying her bed. “What did you say to him?” It came out more demanding than he pleased, she sat on her bed all smug and looked at her phone.

“I like him, he's fun. And I think you like him too.” She didn’t look up from her phone.

Clay was startled and taken aback, “What? I have only known him for a few days. I don’t even-”

She finally looked up and looked him dead in the eyes, “You let him play your guitar, I heard him. You can’t play and whoever was playing could. You let him. You don’t even let Nick near that thing. Why?” she didn’t even let him think before she said it for him, “It felt right didn’t it? Clay, I know that you are in love with that internet guy but maybe it's time you try and give your love to someone who will take it.” He stared at her with an unreadable expression. He turned and left, slamming her door shut. She stared at the door before shrugging and putting her attention back into her phone.

Clay entered his room to George sitting on his bed, “I’m sorry, whatever my sister said to you, and that meeting my parents was so awkward. But not to spring another thing on you, but you might have to spend the night.” Clay dragged out the ‘I’ in might and finished the sentence fast, he was too embarrassed that he let his anger get the best of him. George looked up and tilted his head like a curious puppy. “Before you ask or say anything I was getting annoyed with my mom, and I told her that you were spending the night. I can give you a ride to school in the morning.”

George let out a small laugh in order to try and hide that he was freaking out internally, “I’m sure that my parents will be fine with it, but I have no clothes. I take it as I am going to be in the guest bedroom?”

“Well, about that. The guest room is kind of like a storage room now. So you would be in here with me. And as for clothes, you can wear mine, if you are okay with that?” He looks nervously at George unable to tell if he's going to agree or not. George smiled and Clay let out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah. Okay, let me text my parents and tell them I’ll be here.” 

George was surprisingly calm on the outside for this idea being sprung on him. He texted his mom and she agreed that it would be fine. She asked about his homework and his bookbag, he told her all his homework was online and that he left his things at school because he didn’t need anything for the weekend. Confirming that he was all set. 

Clay walked to his closet and asked if George wanted a hoodie or a shirt to sleep in, George had told him a shirt was fine, but he would want a hoodie in the morning. He handed George a pair of underwear, sweatpants, and a smaller t-shirt. Presumably, an older one because it looks too small to fit Clay now. “You can take a shower now if you want. I can take one after you.” George agreed and Clay showed him the way to the shower. Told him what soap to use and what the perfect temperature was. He took his shower and got dressed in the bathroom, he came back to the room to Clay messaging someone in discord. He quickly closed it when he heard him enter but not fast enough for him to not see it at all. He turned in his chair, “You done?” George simply nodded and he got up and slipped out the door to the bathroom grabbing some clothes on the way out. 

George opened his phone to see he missed a message from Dream, he opened it and smiled.

**Dream:** [Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects]

**Dream:** Stuck in my head recently, thinking about making it happen. ;3

**Georgenotfound:** I wish I was his dirty little secret

**Dream:** please never speak again

**Georgenotfound:** you always get soooo jealous

**Dream:** i do not 

**Georgenotfound:** you so do. I think you have a crush on me.

**Georgenotfound:** is it because I’m so hot

**Dream:** whatever asshole i have to go

George closed discord he didn’t need to say goodbye every time, Dream wouldn't have seen it anyway. He opened Twitter and decided to scroll through his timeline before getting a text from Karl.

**Mr.POPOFF:** Yo i heard that you spent the wonderful day with mr hotnsexy

**Mr.FERAL:** if you ever say that again i- and i'm spending the night

**Mr.POPOFF:** YOU ARE WHAT??? HOW? WHY?

**Mr.FERAL:** its a long story

**Mr.POPOFF:** well i have forever

**Mr.FERAL:** Well I don't :) goodnight see ya tomorrow

**Mr.POPOFF:** try not to make out, goooooddnighttttt

George let out a fake angry sigh before he closed his messages with Karl and re-opened discord to click the link of the song Dream had sent. He sat and listened to the lyrics,

“When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you”

The song had come to an end before George spotted the guitar that he had been playing earlier, he got up and grabbed it before sitting back down on the bed. He fiddled with the strings playing random chords while he decided on a song to play. He finally decided on The Night We Met by Lord Huron. George started playing softly before the words came in and he sang them in a loud whisper. He was almost done when Clay had walked in and startled him, George had messed up the chords and Clay apologized. When George looked up to set the guitar down is when he internally lost all hope and confidence in sleeping in the same bed with Clay. 

Clay was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants that sat low on his hips and well that’s it. His hair was wet and he stood looking at the guitar that now was on the floor. George watched as Clay walked to the guitar, picked it up, and set it up against the wall. He still watched as Clay crawled over him to climb into the other side of the bed. Clay lifted the covers and slipped underneath, he held them up to give George space to slip underneath them as well. Now, there they lay with Clay shirtless and George completely flustered. George turned his back to Clay and he turned to face George, they ignored each other’s presence and pulled out their phones to do their own thing until they fell asleep. 

Clay was the first to fall asleep, George could hear his soft breathing from behind it was just hitting the back of his neck. George cringed as he turned around feeling his stomach drop 100 ft. He was face to face with Clay faces merely inches apart. Clay's hair had fallen in front of his eyes while he slept, he had a peaceful face covered in freckles. George reached up with his hand to brush the hair out of his face. He let it linger there and brushed his cheek as he retracted it. Clay opened his eyes softly to see George staring at him wide-eyed, he let out a small hum to ask George ‘what’ but ultimately he was too tired and let his heavy eyelids shut themselves. George internally let out the biggest sigh and closed his eyes for the night, everything was quiet, and the only thing was small breathing and the silence of the night.

Clay was the first to wake up, he woke up before his alarm which was quite common. The position he woke up to was strange but not strange enough to wake up the other party. When he woke up he was lying on his back and one of his arms was numb because of the body on top of it. George was laying partially on his stomach and partially on Clays, his head was peacefully resting on his chest. He looked so pretty. Clay didn’t move or wake him but wrapped his arms around him and went back asleep until his alarm eventually went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again please leave notes, or maybe things you want to see!  
> :3


	6. Nice sweatshirt, where'd you get it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay woke up to his alarm, and George stayed softly asleep but dug his head more into Clay's chest upon the horrid alarm going off. He let out a low and soft groan about not wanting to go to school as he lifted himself up with the realization of where he was and the position he was currently in. Clay could see his face go completely red and flustered as he tried to fix himself into a place where they wouldn't be cuddling. Clay laughed and got out of bed, crawling over him, and George continued being flustered in the bed still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to get this out earlier than other chapters, I didn't want to keep you waiting!  
> ;D  
> Follow me on Twitter for updates and all that jazz @PearlsBreak

Clay woke up to his alarm, and George stayed softly asleep but dug his head more into Clay's chest upon the horrid alarm going off. He let out a low and soft groan about not wanting to go to school as he lifted himself up with the realization of where he was and the position he was currently in. Clay could see his face go completely red and flustered as he tried to fix himself into a place where they wouldn't be cuddling. Clay laughed and got out of bed, crawling over him, and George continued being flustered in the bed still. 

Clay walked over to his closet and dresser, “You can wear some sweatpants and I'll give you a sweatshirt to put on with them. Is that okay?” He looked back to George who was propped up on his elbow still covered by the blanket. George nodded and agreed to whatever he said because in truth he didn’t hear what he said instead he was entranced by the freckles that laced his shoulders and gave him a sort of beautiful cape. He got his own clothes after tossing what he got for George on the bed. 

Clay left the room to change elsewhere and for George to change in his room. George eventually got out of the bed after Clay left to strip and change with the clothes that Clay had given him. He threw on his sweatshirt and grabbed his phone, and texted Dream. 

**Georgenotfound:** It's been a horribly lovely morning…..

After a minute of no response, he shoved his phone in his pocket. He looked around the room and sat at Clay’s desk waiting for him to get back and change. He shook the mouse to start the desktop screen. Two notifications sat at the bottom of the screen, the first being from someone named Sapnap, a longer message from discord about homework or something. The second notification was from a user he couldn’t see, Sapnaps message was too long, and ran the second user’s notification of the edge of the notifications box for discord. 

Clay opened the door and ran up to behind George and whatever he was doing on the setup, “Hey! What are you doing?” It came out slightly urgent and more stern. 

George looked up at him and gave him a confused look, “I just sat down, so nothing? You do have some notifications though.” He pointed to the screen. Both eyes were dragged back to the screen resting on where the discord icon lays. 

“Oh, well I can check those later. Right now we should get going. You ready?” He shut off his computer and spun George around and grabbed his keys from the hook on the wall. “Let's be early so we can grab some breakfast on the way. I’ll pay.” George jumped at the sound of free food and hurried out the bedroom door downstairs following Clay. Clay met with his sister by the door, apparently, he dropped her off at school too. 

They all piled into the car, George sat in the passenger seat and pulled out his phone. He wanted to make the drive less awkward so he opened twitter to scroll through until they dropped off his sister at least. The drive to both schools was short but they left early to drop her off early so she could hang with friends and so that they could get breakfast. Leaving the middle school parking lot they turned to head to Krispy Kreme. It wasn't too breakfast like but good enough for the both of them to enjoy. Once they got their order they sat and ate in the car before going into school together.

Sitting at one of the tables was George's group, “I should probably go.” he looked at Clay and gave him a small smile, “Thank you though for everything, the donuts were delicious.” He let out a small nervous laugh. Before Clay told him he was going to find his own friends and they parted ways heading to their respective groups. George walked over to his group, nobody really noticing that he was there until he sat down at the table, the first person to perk up was Karl.

“You spent the night at his HOUSE!” He lifted himself up and stood then crouched on the chair. He looked at George who turned a bright red, “Popping off!” George laughed in embarrassment for himself and his friend. 

He looked down and back up at Karl, “It's not like we did anything. We did friend things, Oh I played guitar.” He straightened his posture when he began to talk about him playing. He only got to mention it before Cara noticed what he was wearing.

She said in a smug voice, “Nice sweatshirt, where did you get it?” George looked down at the sweatshirt he was wearing and he gave himself a small smile.

He looked back up again, “Oh thanks it's from Cl-” he cut himself realizing what she had been getting at, “Look, we are just friends. You all know that man is the definition of token straight, you guys are the ones that tell me that all the time. He gave me his clothes because I didn’t have mine. On a side note he does have freckles on his back.” he remembered the situation he woke up to this morning, turning red as his friends shared a look of disappointment. They teased him for it but they did know that it was going to catch up with him one day. The silence at the table was interrupted by the morning bell telling them to go to class, they said their goodbyes and headed to their respective classes.

The day passed by like normal George did average in all of his classes and walked home after. The most interesting class that he had today was the one he has with Clay, he didn’t even say a word to him. George honestly didn’t expect him to but it was weird for someone when they are wearing your clothes. After school Clay had football practice and headed to that it was the second practice, the first one was last week and they hadn’t planned one since. 

**Georgenotfound:** ahhhhh

**Dream:** ?

**Georgenotfound:** im bored so i messaged u

**Dream:** gogy how dare you use me

**Georgenotfound:** :/

**Dream:** im busy sorry byeee

**Georgenotfound:** bye ig :(

**Dream:** :(

The hours past and George eventually fell asleep while on Twitter. He slept well and woke up by the time to walk to school and say good morning to Clay and all his friends.

The week passed by like any other week, until Friday, then the weekend came. Karl had come up to George after school when George was just about to leave. And asked a simple question, “Party?” Karl tilted his head and George gave him an aggravated look.

“Didn’t we go to one last week?” George put his things in his locker to leave them there over the weekend and Karl gave him puppy dog eyes as if to say, ‘but Nick’ and George reluctantly asked where? Karl said that Nick told him that Clay told him that his parents were gone for the weekend and that he's throwing a party. Karl had gone red and looked at him. Something was clearly going through his mind. Whatever it was worked because it made George say yes. 

“Perfect. Clay will pick you up from your house before anyone gets there so then I don’t have to make a long drive and go out of my way.” Karl smiled and waved him off and left him to walk home alone. 

When George got home on Friday he played Minecraft and texted Dream about not having any homework and the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**Georgenotfound:** I have no homework so hop on mc with me

**Dream:** ohhhhhhhhhhhhh ok

**Georgenotfound:** also i really like him

**Dream:** good for you

**Georgenotfound:** its really not

**Dream:** then not good for you

**Dream:** my game is loading i'll be on in a minute

They sat and played Minecraft on a server that Dream has, they mined and finally built him a house and a community house for extra supplies and storage. They talked and eventually Dream got tired and went to bed, he said. George logged off and texted Clay just to make sure the plans were okay with him and that he remembered where George lived.

**Georgie:** Hey! Still picking up for that party you are planning tomorrow?

**Hot Stuff <3:** Yea and don’t worry i wont forget about you

**Georgie:** goodie :)

**Hot Stuff <3: ** goodnight george

**Georgie:** goodnight

When George went to sleep that night he had a dream, he was in Clay’s bed and he was singing him a song on the guitar. The room smelled like his cologne and distant alcohol. The main room light wasn’t on, and the only thing that was lighting the room was a small lamp, the light that came from underneath of the bedroom door, and Clays set up that was on. Discord was open to a chat with someone but he couldn’t see who, it was a dream so everything was slightly blurry. Clay was sitting in his gaming chair facing the bed watching George with intent. He looked hungry like he was going to devour George. He stood slowly and stepped towards the bed, he took the guitar from George and set it on the ground where George usually puts it, instead of its actual spot. He slowly climbed on the bed, slowly pushing George down underneath him. His hand found its way to the hem of Georges’s shirt, pushing it up and sliding his over Georges’s stomach. Their faces inched closer to each other until their noses touched. After Clay took the guitar the only thing that could be heard was distant voices and Clay's hand against George's body. The door burst open and a bright light shone through making Clay disappear and George woke up with a gasp.

He sat up shielding the sun from his eyes as someone stood in his doorway, the one that ripped him from his dream. Once his eyes adjusted to the light and the noise of the person saying his name he could finally speak, “Mom? What do you want?” he looked at her and she moved to the side as if to let someone in. 

She walked in to allow more room for the person she was clearly inviting in, “Your friend came to pick you up hun, he said something about you sleeping. So I let him in.” She waved someone in, “I’ll leave now so you can talk and get ready. Love you.” She made eye contact with him and gave him a smug smile before leaving the room. The guest must have entered when his focus was on his mother. His eyes searched the room for someone landing on Clay in a matter of seconds.

He was shocked he hadn’t been sleeping that long had he? He looked at Clay who let out a small chuckle as George searched for his phone. Once he found it he opened it to look at the time, and apparently, he had slept that long. It was one in the afternoon. He looked at Clay again and asked, “It's still pretty early for a party, don’t you think?” He got out of bed going through his clothes.

“I had a feeling that you would be sleeping and I wanted to pick you up early.” He smiled and reminded George of a golden retriever. Always happy, and makes others happy too. 

“Oh. Thanks. I want to shower and change before we go anywhere so I hope you are fine with sitting here while I do all that, if not you can leave.” He talks and gathers his clothes he wants to wear for the day. He stood by the door as Clay sat on his bed.

“I'm fine, you go get ready and do what you need. I'll be here.” He got comfy and laid down on George's bed as he left the room.

Clay thought about why he came here earlier than expected. It was a lie, what he told George, in reality, he just wanted to see George again. He would have seen him later but he wanted to see him now. Of course, Clay wasn’t going to tell him that but he wondered why. It's like he liked George, did he? He liked not found George, not the one that actually liked him back. Clay did think that George was hot, I mean who didn’t, but Clay didn’t have a crush. Even if he did George didn’t know he liked guys, only Nick, and his family. And well Georgenotfound of course but he doesn't really count. Clay shut his eyes and thought about George and what it would be like if they were dating. If he was free to hug him, hold his hand, kiss him, all over, and touch- yeah clay liked him. Liked him more than he would care to admit. Clay had let out a sigh, with no exact emotion behind it, but at least it was something. Maybe now he could finally get over Georgenotfound. Just when he had shut his eyes to relax a little George had come into the room again. He was quick with whatever he had to do. 

As Clay watched him he noticed more. He saw the light freckles on his nose and cheeks, the way that every time he did his hair there were always some strands that still hung in his face, the way he got red fast and would look away. Clay sat up, “You ready? I was thinking we could go back to mine and chill before everyone comes over and you get tired again?” He smiled and stood making his way to the door.

“I’d love that,” George said as he grabbed Clay’s sweatshirt and threw it on and they both headed downstairs and to Clay’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! I always enjoy writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please tell me you did, it's the first fic I am actually really proud of, and it's not even done!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates and other stuff @PearlsBreak


End file.
